


The Oracle

by akatsukiis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsukiis/pseuds/akatsukiis
Summary: When he visited Mustafar, Kylo Ren encountered a mysterious creature known as the Oracle, which forced him to encounter his true self. Now, after traveling to find Rey on the moon of Kef Bir, Ren is faced with his hardest task yet - to let the past die and become what he was meant to be.[This is a simple one-shot I wrote for my good pal, @shruggyben :) Hope you enjoy it Ellie!]
Relationships: Ben Solo & Han Solo, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Star Wars





	The Oracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enbymegumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbymegumi/gifts).



_“Hey kid.”_

Kylo Ren let his gaze on the horizon falter as he heard the voice behind him. He turned slowly, breathing heavily. Han Solo, his father, stood before him, looking the same as he had that fateful night on Starkiller Base. Millions of emotions flooded the Supreme Leader as he locked eyes with the man who’s life he had taken all those years ago.

“I miss you, son.”

Kylo, utterly overwhelmed, tried to focus himself. _You can’t give in._ He said to himself. _The Emperor has placed his faith in you._

Snoke’s booming voice echoed in his mind: _“the mighty Kylo Ren.”_

“Your son is dead.” He replied coldly.

Han stepped toward him, that same smirk he so often wore crossed his wisened face. “No.” He said, walking closer. “Kylo Ren is dead. My son is alive” Kylo shuddered.

_I’m a monster. I’m not your son._

His mind flashed back to when he forged his lightsaber, corrupting his once-pure kyber crystal and letting all the awful, traumatizing memories wash over him yet again.

_I killed Ben Solo._

He could not, no, he refused to let the past affect him.

“You’re just a memory.”

“Your memory.”

Kylo froze.

“Come home.” Said Han.

But there was no home. Not anymore. Ben had killed his father, and his mother…his mother.

“It’s too late. She’s gone.”

Han breathed in deeply. “No one’s ever really gone.” He paused. “And what your mother fought for, what she stood for, it lives on.”'

Kylo’s eyes clouded. He felt his vision go blurry and his breathing grew heavier.

“Ben.”

“I know what I have to do, but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it.”

Han’s hand reached up to touch his son’s face. Kylo felt himself relax against his father’s touch. It was warm. Loving. He pulled the lightsaber from his belt, extending his arm toward Han. He was wrong. He was wrong all along, and so were they: Snoke, the Emperor…power was not the answer. A part of him wanted to flinch as he thought of the word, but a larger part of him embraced it.

_Love._

At that moment, he wished he could have changed the past. He wished he had never ignited the lightsaber on the catwalk. He wished he had seen his mother before she passed. He wished…he wished he still had a chance. Something deep inside of him awoke. Ben grasped the words which had eluded him for so long, churning them around in his head in efforts to reconcile with his wrongs. Tears began to trail down his face, mingling with the salty waters of the sea. The words sat perched on the tip of his tongue, words he had not said since he was a child.

“Dad…” He started. _Say it, Ben! Three simple words!_ But before he could utter anything his father’s eyes met his, the same smirk returning once more as he smiled and said:

“I know.”

Ben knew what he had to do. Whirling around, he hurled his lightsaber into the surf, letting it drown alongside the remains of the second Death Star. This place, a relic which he once viewed as sacred, seeming to be nothing more than a rotting, decrepit graveyard of warped memories and utter darkness. When he turned around, his father was gone.

_Let the past die. Kill it, if you have to. That’s the only way you can become what you are meant to be._

In his own way, Ben lived by his words. The past was buried beneath the waves—the future was before him. He was Ben Solo, not Kylo Ren.

 _Ben Solo_.

_Rey_.

He had to see Rey. Like the Oracle, a strange being comprised of a spider-like creature and a giant’s head, they could only work together. He and Rey were inseparable, always bound together throughout space and time—a dyad in the force. He retreated back into the ruins of the Death Star, and crawled into one of the rusted TIE fighters. Ben began to plug in the coordinates of Exegol—but stopped. He needed to make a pit stop first, not too far, but necessary nonetheless.

_Cloud City._

And so Ben Solo, leaving the past behind, sped towards the future.

He was a force to be reckoned with—his defiance had shaken the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> (and if you know why Ben is headed to Cloud City - I love u <3)  
> Speaking of which...if you want me to write a sequel one-shot to this, let me know!


End file.
